Where Water Falls
by AmeliaJenga
Summary: What will happen if Toothless finds out he's not alone in the world? What will happen to them both along the way? Rated M for Saftey... Blood in later chapter and maybe some other voilent scenes... ENJOY! :3
1. Lonely Than Ever

**A.N. - This will contain an OC at somepoint during the story :) my first HTTYD Fic :) enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Toothless always though he was the last surviving Night Fury. He always felt alone before he befriended his little human Viking, Hiccup. His rider and friend, He was happy with Hiccup, over the moon even, but he still couldn't help but feel that small fear deep inside him that when he was gone, there where going to be no future generations. He lay curled up most nights thinking of what his kind where. He had to survive for as long as possible.<p>

One night while his rider was into deep sleep, he sat atop the boy's house, looking into the dark far distance. He let out a small sigh as Astrid's nameless Nadder fluttered down beside him. He glanced at her and locked his gaze back to the forest before him.

"Night Fury, you seem stressed, what's bothering you" she said with a hint of worry in her eyes. Toothless sighed again and dropped his gaze to the roof top.

"I feel lonely" he whimpered almost breathlessly. The Nadder just stared.

"But Night Fury, you have that boy you seem to love so much, and the rest of us dragons, so why would you be lonely?" she questioned. Toothless let loose a small whimper of sadness before answering.

"Not like that Nadder, I'm lonely because I don't have a mate… I'm the last of my kind and I can do nothing to change that, I'll never have offspring and my kind will never live on" he let another sad whimper softly fill the air. Toothless felt the Nadder nuzzling him comfortingly but it didn't ease the pain deep in his heart.

"I hate it, I mean I love everyone around me, well apart from that Astrid girl, she still annoys me a little but I love everyone, but I can still feel that small feeling that I'm alone and always will be"

The Nadder tried everything to cheer up the depressed Night Fury, but nothing seemed to work. Something then caught her attention in the distance. A small ball of violet fire flew up into the darkened sky.

"Night Fury, look" She nudged Toothless and he looked up just to see another ball of fire fly into the air, he jumped to his feet. Something jolted in his heart and he had to follow it. He jumped off the roof with a small thud as he landed. The Nadder followed him.

"Night Fury, what are you doing?" she hissed. Toothless turned on her.

"Nadder, I know that fireball and what it may belongs to and I need to go find out what it is, I just need to" he hissed back. He turned back to the forest and bolted though the lush trees and shrubs until he saw the source of the chaos.

"Oh, gods"…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. - Please reveiw :)<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - Toothless Finds What He's Been Wishing For.  
><strong>


	2. Two Night Furies

**A.N. - Chapie 2 everyone :D enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>Toothless was stunned, frozen on the spot. In a small lush clearing, surrounded by small trees with a few small ponds scattered around the edges. In the centre of the clearing lay a small black looking dragon curled up. Its wings lay out along the ground and its head would come up every few minutes to fire a violet fire ball up into the still dark sky. His heart was racing at the sight before his. Another Night Fury, right there in front of him. He wasn't alone. He gingerly mover forward until a small whimper can from the other Night Fury. He froze. The other Night fury gingerly got to its feet and then collapsed suddenly back down the soft earth beneath it. He could scene that it was a female, but she was hurt.<p>

The flames where a distress call but no-one seemed to answer them. He had to pluck up the courage to go on and help her, but how would she react. A swift 'who cares' flashed though his mind as he paced into the clearing. Her head snapped up and her eyes where locked on Toothless. A snarl came from deep in the dragon's throat. Toothless paused.

"Who are you?" she snarled and she tried to stand up. Her legs buckled from under her and she fell to the floor. She cried out in pain. Toothless tried to move toward her but she hissed him away.

"Look, your hurt… and you are the only other Night Fury I've seen an-" a cry cut his off. The other Night Fury shot daggers at him.

"Look who ever you are, I don't need you're help, I'm fine and-" another cry of pain. Toothless cringed. He tried to step closer but she only hissed more. He wanted so desperately to help her but he couldn't. He sighed.

"At least tell me your name, if your have one?" he whined. Her head lifted and there lush eyes locked.

"I'm Mountain Dew… and you?" she questioned, a hint or anger still there. Toothless whinced at the anger but responded.

"My real name A-ash Flame, but the h-humans call me T-toothless" he stuttered. She looked confused.

"Humans? You've be conversing with humans!" she got to her feet rapidly, a bit unbalanced, and pinned a defenceless Toothless to the ground. Paws on his chest. Her snarls thick in the air. Even hurt and with the size difference she was clearly strong and not afraid to show it. That's when Toothless caught a glimpse at the injured foot. 4 Deep thin gashes trailed along the front of her front paw, blood stained a deep red. Toothless looked back up and locked eyes with the other Night Fury.

"Why have you been with the humans? Didn't you see the way they treated us?" she scoffed.

"I did Mountain Dew, I was there for most of it. But one night, a Viking boy shot my down and injured my tail fin" He whipped his tail round to make her see the tail fin. "He wouldn't kill me so he took me in, taught my how to fly again with the aid of this tail fin" he gestured back to the tail fin and sigh.

"The humans of Berk are not seen as a threat to us dragons anymore, I suppose you know what happened with the Red Death?" she nodded with another snarl. He continued.

"that was me and my rider Hiccup, we stopped the Red Death and freed the dragons, we had not other reason to anger the humans, so they became our friends, the feed us, care for us, hell they even forgot about the past and forgave us" toothless whimpered at the end. Mountain Dew removed herself off Toothless and limped away.

"Mountain Dew? Please let me help you" Toothless followed her as he sat down beside her.

"I can't" she said turning her head away from his gaze. Toothless sighed.

"Why not?" he questioned again. She lifted her head up towards the stars and sighed. Her eyes closed.

"because it's a secret"…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! what secret might be uncovered here? oh how i love my cliffhangers :D Please reveiw :D<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - Hiccup Finds Them Together.  
><strong>


	3. Broken and Mended

**3rd chapter :D yays! 2 in 1 day :) result anyway :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Toothless stared at her in awe. A secret? What could she mean by a secret? She whimpered as she nursed her injured paw. Toothless wanted to help but she wouldn't let him. He noticed the sky starting to get lighter and hiccup would be awake soon.<p>

"Look Mountain Dew. I have to get back to Berk before the sun raises, please stay here and I'll fetch Hiccup, he'll help you I promise" Toothless said breathlessly. She just looked up at Toothless without a word and continued her nursing. Toothless sighed. He ran off into the forest without another look at the female Night Fury.

As he sprinted though the trees to the edges of Berk, it was already light. He ran though the streets of Berk, knocking everything in his way to get to Hiccup. When he approached the house he saw Hiccup sat on his front step with his head in his hands. He knew Toothless was gone. Toothless let out a small roar and Hiccup looked up and locked eyes with Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called. He rose to his feet as Toothless ran towards him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Where were you, I was worried when me and Astrid couldn't find you" Hiccup said wrapping tighter around his neck. Toothless nuzzled Hiccups back as he let go.

"Want to go for a fly, Toothless?" Hiccup said, cooing slightly. Toothless nodded happily. They walked towards the back of the house where they kept the flying gear. Hiccups metal leg was the cause of slowing them down which Toothless didn't like. He wanted to get back to Mountain Dew and see if she was ok. They may not know each other well be he was sure he was going to protect her.

After the flying gear was in place and hiccup was all set up they took the morning skies. Toothless followed his own lead. Hiccup just played along until his curiosity got the better of him.

"Toothless, where are we going" he questioned worriedly. Toothless shot the 'I know what I'm doing' face at Hiccup and carried on course towards where Mountain Dew was supposed to have stayed. Hiccup just gave a slight surge and let Toothless take lead.

After a few more minutes of flying, toothless spotted a purplish flame coming from a small clearing. He hovered over the clearing seeing the female Night Fury curled into a small ball on a crisp burnt bed.

"Mountain Dew!" he called as he fluttered down to the ground to let Hiccup off. She didn't move,

'Oh, no… am I to late, did I take to long' toothless thought. Thankfully her head lifted to look at Toothless and the small boy beside him. She felt weak. Her paw was worse that she had first thought. She whined a low moan of pain and collapsed back to the floor, Toothless shot to her side, leaving a very confused Hiccup. He looked at the two dragons in wonder. He looked at the other dragon in wonder.

'Is that another Night Fury? It can't be… Toothless is the only one left' He thought as he stood frozen. Toothless worried over Mountain Dew.

"Mountain Dew… can you hear me?" he whispered as he nuzzled her head. She was weak and he knew it. The blood around him proved it; she had bled considerably since he had left. He felt guilty for leaving her. He shot a worried glance over to Hiccup and then back down to Mountain Dew. He kept nuzzling her until he got a response. She softly moaned but it was enough. He knew she was alive. He howled in complete joy.

'She's alive' he thought to himself. He nuzzled her injured paw. He backed away and trotted to Hiccup, who was still confused. Toothless let a calling roar full the air, could be heard from miles away. Hiccup, afraid, fell to the soft ground below him.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccups voice shattered by another roar from Toothless. He was calling other dragons to help. Hiccup finally clicked to the situation at hand. He shot to his feet and paced towards the injured dragon.

'Finally' Toothless scoffed to himself. Hiccup sat beside the Night fury and inspected her paw. With small growls coming from Toothless as he got too close. Hiccup whistled.

"Wow she's been pretty roughed up. I need to get some things to patch her up, come on" he said as he stood up and walked towards Toothless. Toothless backed away from Hiccup.

"Toothless, come on" Hiccup called but Toothless wasn't having any of that.

Toothless then heard the faint cry of another dragon about half a mile away. Another howl ripped though the air as toothless called back. About thirty seconds later, a Nadder came fluttering down next to him. Astrid's Nadder.

"Night Fury? You called" the Nadder hissed. Toothless nodded.

"Look Nadder, I need you to take Hiccup back to the village to get some supplies, she needs care" she gestured to the injured Night Fury. The Nadder looked stunned.

"Another Night Fury, am I dreaming" she whinced. Toothless growled. Hiccup still confused.

"LOOK IF YOU DON'T GO WITH HIM NOW THEN SHE'LL DIE! I WON'T LOSE HER!" Toothless all but roared. The Nadder stumbled back in defeat; she would never have angered the Night Fury, knowing of its power. The Nadder turned to hiccup as Toothless curled himself up to the female Night Fury.

The Nadder stood in front Hiccup. She gestured for him to get on her back. He didn't move until he saw Toothless curled up to the other dragon. He understood now.

"Ok, ill go with you. I know Toothless doesn't want to leave her" he said as he watched the larger Night Fury rest his head on the smaller ones neck. He climbed on the Nadder and they took off. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"I'll be back soon Toothless!" he called as they flew away. Toothless lifted his head to seethe dragon and his rider disappear beyond the clouds. He turned back to Mountain Dew who was staring at him weekly.

"Why are you saving me, I don't know you that well" she whinced breathlessly. Toothless nuzzled her.

"Because you mean the world to me"…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. - Please Reveiw :)<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - Toothless Comforts Mountain Dew.  
><strong>


	4. Everything And Alone

**A.N. - 4th chapter :P sorry its so short, but its what i though was appoprate for the chapter : the next chapter will be longer I Promise :D xxx Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what Toothless had just said, she meant the world to him, she didn't understand.<p>

'We only met a few hours ago and now I'm everything?' she pondered to herself. She had to ask.

"What do you mean, we've only known each other a few hours" she whined breathlessly. Toothless cooed her and nuzzled her neck.

"I've never met another Night Fury before you, especially a female. I always thought I was the last of my kind, but now I have you" Toothless whispered into her ear. The younger dragon flinched.

"The last of our kind" she winced. Toothless cooed again and nuzzled closer to her.

"Yes the very last and don't try to strain yourself by talking, my Hiccup will be here soon with some stuff to make you're paw better, to be honest I don't get all that… witchdoctory stuff but it seems to work fine" she couldn't help but chuckle slightly but her paw still burned. She was still weak. She sighed and lifted her paw off that floor. Toothless licked the deep crimson marks. He then felt a small weight pressed against his chest with light snores, she had fallen asleep. Toothless licked the smooth scales on her neck, she purred in her sleep.

About thirty minutes after Mountain Dew had fallen asleep; Hiccup had arrived back from the village with all kinds of supplies. He cleaned up the wounds and dressed them. It felt weird to Hiccup, healing a dragon like you would a Human but every time he stopped, Toothless would growl lowly at him. Once he was finished he walked back over to the Nadder. He turned to look at Toothless and whistled to get his attention, he looked up.

"You need to get her back to the village but I don't trust her flying in such a weak state so your going to have to walk it back even carry her if you have too. If you aren't back in three days I will send dragons out looking for you, right?" Hiccup ordered. Toothless nodded and went back to nuzzling the still asleep younger Night Fury. Hiccup climbed back onto the Nadder and rode off back to Berk, leaving Toothless and Mountain Dew Alone, for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Please Review :)<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - Wondering Questions Get Answered.  
><strong>


	5. Questions Answered

**5th chapter :D YAY! it longer than the last one at least, i can't really do much else to my other stories at the minute coz my brother is bothering me and he's suck a cockbocker :( so more of this to come :) xxx enjoy**

* * *

><p>When Mountain Dew awoke, she no longer felt the heat of the larger Night Fury beside her. She winced at the burning sensation that still filled her paw. She looked at the cloth that was tied tightly around it, a little bloodstained.<p>

'Where's Toothless, did he leave me?' she winced at the thought. He'd been so nice and friendly towards her, he wouldn't leave now would he? She whined at the sudden stiffness in her limbs as she tried to move. She whined softly.

"Mountain Dew, you awake" a voice whispered. She looked to see it was Toothless, he hadn't left her. Relief washed over her.

"Toothless?" she whispered back, clearly tired. Toothless nuzzled her and stepped back.

"That's me, you feeling any better?" he asked, worry hinting his voice. She stretched again involuntarily. She felt stronger then she did previously but the siring pain in her wouldn't subside, she winced.

"Better than before I think, my paw still hurts though" she tried to nuzzle it softly but whined at the contact. Toothless sat beside her. A look of wonder spread along his features.

"Can I ask you a few things?" he pondered. She nodded.

"Why are you here?" he said, confusion evident in his voice. She sighed.

"Well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, I'm originally from the eastern border. I rarely ever came here, only for the giving's to the Red Death. But I also thought I was alone forever, until someone told me of a Night Fury killing the Red Death so I took off, I kept telling myself I wouldn't find anything but I had to try." She paused giving toothless time to ask.

"What was the secret?" he pondered over her previous denial for him to help her. She turned her head away.

"My friends swore me never to tell you, if I ever found you, about the eastern border dragons" she sighed. Toothless nuzzled her.

"I won't ask about them unless necessary then" he whispered "carry on with the story" he ushered her. She just nodded.

"I was just flying by until I was attacked by humans; they fired at me and caught my paw. I managed to get away, just". Toothless cut her off.

"Humans? You where attacked by humans?" Toothless huffed pacing back slightly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"A good 5 miles away from here… can I finish now?" she huffed impatiently. Toothless signalled for her to continue.

"Good… now, I managed to get away but the air was blasting against my paw, I felt weak and I couldn't fly in this condition. So I landed in this clearing, nursing my paw until darkness fell. I then sent the signals which you spotted and well… you know the rest from there" she finished. Toothless still looked at her in awe.

'She was attacked but humans, how, why?' he worried to himself. Mountain Dew just rolled her eyes again and answered what she thought he was thinking.

"Toothless, not every tribe is as good with dragons as you say yours is, some still attack us you know" she saw him start to tremble with anger.

She shushed him and drew him in closer. He looked confused. She managed to sit up, slowly. She pulled him next to her.

"Whoa, you've changed since earlier" he chuckled at her affection. She giggled.

"Well you did save me from bleeding to death and protected with me while I slept, and we are the last Night Fury's we know of… So I thought we'd have to stick close to each other" her emerald eyes shining with a new found hope. Toothless would protect her no matter what.

"So... when are we flying out of this place, I'm getting a bit bored of the same green scenery" she said, hope still gleaming. Toothless sighed.

"Were not flying… not with you in such weak state, you lost a lot of blood Mountain Dew, it might take a while for you to return to full strength, so were going to be walking" he watched that glimmer disappear. She dropped her gaze to her paw and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right" she huffed again. Toothless nuzzled her in comfort.

"Look I can't fly anyway so I guess where in the same boat" he nudged her side.

"We'll set of after mid day, give you more time to rest before we leave… You hungry at all" he questioned. Her head snapped up, hey eyes locked on Toothless.

"YES!" she all but roared. Toothless chuckled.

"Whoa, easy, I though you might be, I'll go get something for you" He said happily whilst getting up.

"I can get my own food" she whined. A look of seriousness crossed Toothless' face.

"No, your paw is injured and you need the energy for when we start to move toward the village, I've got this" he nuzzled her once more before she gave in to him. She sighed.

"Ok" was all she said before he bolted into the trees, leaving Mountain Dew to reminisce over the past few hours…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Please Reveiw :)<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - Find Out Mountain Dew's Pet Name From Hiccup and Mountain Dew Has An Unexpected Visitor.  
><strong>


	6. Old Friends Return

**6th chapter :) get to find out what Hiccups pet name for **** Mountain Dew is ****going to be :D fun :D enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>After Toothless had ran into the forest to find food, Mountain Dew sat staring onto the sky, she sighed, missing the sensation of flying. Knowing she was grounded.<p>

"I should be up there" she whispered to herself. She collapsed back down to the ground and buried her head into her paws, flinching at the pain. She whimpered.

'Humans, they did this to me, why should I trust them… Toothless, how can he trust them after what they did to us, he's protecting me, we're the last of our kind.' Thoughts raced though her mind before she was brought back to her senses by Toothless.

"Mountain Dew, I bring food" she huffed proudly. Her head snapped up and she rose from her spot on the soft grass. She paced slowly over to Toothless, below his feet where about 6 fish, how he'd carried them all she'd never know but she didn't care. She dragged a few of the fish away and ate the silently. Toothless glanced over at her once he'd finished and the looked to the skies.

'After Mid day' he thought to himself. He looked back at her.

"Mountain Dew, we have to get going" she said proudly. She looked up at him and Toothless felt something tug in his heart. She paced forward towards him and paused right in front of him. Toothless' breath hitched as she passed him there wings brushed. If dragons could blush, Toothless would be. Mountain Dew stopped at the tree line.

"Coming?" she gestured. Toothless shot to her side as the left the clearing.

Toothless calculated that Burk was about 8 miles south from the clearing

'Not that far, take it slow' he thought to himself. He was there for Mountain Dew as she hobbled along, sometimes tripping dew to the moist grass. Toothless would always catch her before she fell to the floor.

'She's small for a Night Fury' Toothless thought to himself as they climbed over fallen tree trunks. As they passed small pond, they stopped for water and to rest. Mountain Dew's paw still hurt but it was healing. She nibbled at the cloth covering her paw. She growled impatiently as the cloth wouldn't move. Toothless noticed her distress and went to help.

"What are you trying to do?" he questioned. Her emerald eyes locked on his as she paused. She released the cloth.

"I'm trying to get this think off my paw, its really itchy" she exclaimed. Toothless chuckled as he nudged he paw so he could see where the cloth was tied. He sliced though the fine fabric where it was tied and it slid carelessly to the ground. Mountain Dew sighed and looked at her paw.

'Wow' she thought as she stared at the already healing marks. Toothless knew that dragons could heal pretty quickly because if you where a wounded dragon, you'd call yourself dead. His injury, the loss of his tail fin would never heal itself, he was stuck this way. He knew that he couldn't fly from the moment he'd landed in that gauge after Hiccup had shot him down, he thought he should be mad at what Hiccup for what he'd done but he couldn't. Hiccup cared from him and gave him compassion. He taught him how to fly again by the aid of the artificial tail fin. He'd gained a friend in the process.

He was brought back to his scenes when he felt Mountain Dew pressing up against his side. He hadn't realised she'd moved. She nuzzled his shoulder, placing her injured paw over his. Something bubbled in Toothless' heart at that action. He turned to look at her. He swore his heart stopped. She sat, eyes closed with her resting gently on his shoulder. Her breathing slow and relaxing, she looked so content. His heart swelled as he nuzzled her head. Unknown the two dragons, they where being watched.

Astrid's Nadder sat perched, out of sight on a nearby tree, carrying both Hiccup and Astrid. The Nadder sighed at the sight, Toothless looked so happy. Astrid and Hiccup just stared on in wonder and amazement.

"Wow, another Night Fury, you weren't lying Hiccup… did you say it was a female, because Toothless looks like he's gone into full time lovey dovey mode" Astrid giggled. Hiccup sighed. Astrid could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hiccup, what's wrong" she whispered. Hiccup groaned.

"Its just now he's found Ebony, it just makes me think that he'll forget about me" he moaned again Astrid looked confused.

"You named her Ebony?" she questioned. Hiccup turned to face her.

"Yes I named her Ebony" she slightly snapped at her. She looked down at her feet.

"Hiccup, he's not going to forget about you, you rescued him. You didn't forget about him when we started seeing each other did you? So I don't think he will. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.

"Ebony's a good name you know" she whispered as he hugged back. He chuckled.

"Thanks" he le go of her and looked back at Toothless and Ebony. They looked so peaceful.

"Come on Hiccup, let's go" she smiled sweetly at him. Hiccup just nodded as he took control of the Nadder and flew off out of sight.

Mountain Dew 'Ebony' kept nuzzling Toothless, until she felt something inside her, telling her to stop. She pulled away from him and stared in his eyes.

"Sorry about that, you probably don't want me doing that" she was about to move her paw away from his until Toothless stopped her, she whined at the slight pressure on the wounds but shuck it off. Toothless looked deep into her eyes.

"Mountain Dew, I don't mind what you do, I'd would have told you other wise" he whispered lightly. They suddenly stiffened as they hears an ear tearing screech. Mountain Dew whimpered. She knew that call. She started to curl in on herself and Toothless nudged her.

"Mountain Dew! What's wrong" he cried. She said nothing. A voice came from behind them.

"Yes Mountain Dew, what is wrong" they both turned to see a Nightmare stud over the other side of the pond. This dragon wasn't one from Burk.

"Ironside? What are you doing here?" Mountain Dew whimpered. Toothless growled at the unknown dragon. He was small for a Nightmare, Toothless noted. He was still bigger that Toothless but not as strong.

"Oh I see you found your Night Fury, I'm here to bring you Home Mountain Dew" He hissed. Toothless glared at him.

"Your not taking her, she's hurt" Toothless snapped at him. Ironside chuckled.

"I don't think you understand Night Fury but she isn't yours to claim, she belongs to the Eastern Border Dragons" he hissed again pacing around the pond, towards them.

"And I'm not going to loose one of my best fighters to some other Night Fury" he roared in anger.

"My name is Toothless and your NOT taking her, fighter or not" Toothless roared back. Mountain Dew stepped beside Toothless, limping slightly.

"I'm not your fighter anymore Ironside, I was risking to much, I've left the Eastern Border Dragons… I want nothing more to do with them, there evil. I was part of your army but I was merely a weapon at your disposal. I bet there running riot back there with you gone. I may be injured but I can sure as hell fight you if you don't leave me and Toothless be" she roared back at Ironside. Toothless nudged her back.

"So you've been away from use for two days and now you won't leave him" he turned on Toothless. "You've corrupted her!" he yelled, lunging at Toothless, pinning him to the floor. Mountain Dew cried out but she couldn't move closer. Toothless blocked from her sight…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Please Review :D<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - The Fight Contiues... But Who Will Win?  
><strong>


	7. Bloodshed And Bonding

**7th chappie :D WHOOP!**

* * *

><p>Toothless could feel the Nightmares claws starting to dig into his flesh. He cried out in pain. He was pinned with no way out.<p>

"Mountain Dew, Run!" he cried as the Nightmare started clawing at him. She panicked.

'What should I do?' her thoughts screamed. Suddenly a need to protect Toothless overpowered her. She remembered from her training in the east that Ironsides weakness spot was just behind his ears and his neck. She roared in anger and lunged herself at Ironside. She sunk her teeth into the base of his neck and pulled him harshly off Toothless. The painful cries coming from Toothless made her loose all sense of self control. She clawed at Ironside's neck as she warped her razor teeth into the scales at the base of his neck, causing him to let out a blood gargling cry. She tore though various tendons which were followed by another toe curling cry from Ironside. She could taste the blood oozing out of the torn flesh. He tore himself away and lunged at her, pinning her. Toothless cried out again. Her paw ached with pain but that was nothing compared to what happened to her heart. Seeing Toothless so weak and defenceless made her heart burn and her mind real. She clawed helplessly at his paws but with no prevail. Toothless stumbles to his feet. Ironside clawed at Mountain dew, cutting into her neck. Toothless jumped onto the Nightmare and clawed at His back, causing him back away from Mountain Dew, she hobbled up a few feet back as toothless jumped of and started to claw at the Nightmares neck. He bit into the still tender flesh and threw him with every bit of strength he had left. Ironside cried out as he hit the hard base or a tree. Blood oozed from the marred flesh. Mountain Dew returned her attention from the limp body of Ironside, Still alive and back to Toothless. He swayed with exhaustion before he collapsed to the floor. She stumbled over to him as started to lick the blood that leaked from the small puncture holes and scratches on his shoulders and paws. She turned to Ironside with evil eyes and paced towards his limp frame, growling.

"Mountain Dew, why?" she chocked. She stood towering above him. She hissed.

"I told you Ironside, I've left the Eastern Border Dragons, I'm nothing like you and I never want to be. You ever touch Toothless again I will finish what he started, leave here now or I'll be forced to finish you off myself here and now" she roared at him. He got up slowly.

"This isn't over" we growled hat her, she stood her ground. He retreated, limping into the forest.

She walked back over to Toothless without looking back and started where she'd left off; she began to lick the small wounds again.

"Mountain Dew, You're protected me, why?" he hissed lightly as she cleaned the wounds. She paused. How was she going to explain the throbbing in her heart? Did she love him? No it was too soon.

"Well…" she stopped as toothless struggled to his feet. He buried his head in her neck and he whined.

"Because you did the same for me, I couldn't stand to see you hurt because of something I've done, I left Ironside so you shouldn't have to suffer, so my instincts just took over, I was to weak though" she whispered. He kept nuzzling at her neck until she felt Toothless licking at the base of her neck. She purred lightly and leaned into Toothless. He licked a straight line from the base of her neck to her ears; he started to nibble her ear. A protective growl came from Toothless and Mountain dew just purred in pleasure.

"You're not weak, you're stronger than any other dragon I've met" Toothless mumbled, still nibbling at her ear. Mountain Dew purred lightly. Toothless dropped her ear and glanced at the darkening sky. A wave of tiredness hit him and he yawned.

"Toothless, you ok?" Mountain Dew questioned. Toothless nodded letting another yawn loose.

"Yes, just tired" he said sleepily. She nodded as she nudged him to the floor. She curled up next to this slim frame as she heard light snores coming from Toothless. She purred softly before joining Toothless in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. - Please Review<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - Toothless Getting Protective? Mountain Dew Finds Out Her New Name.  
><strong>


	8. Injuries And Ebony

**8th chapter :) whoop whoop :) im loving lookin at my story stats every day for this makes me happy :) thank you all :D xxx enjoy**

* * *

><p>Toothless was the first to awake the next morning with a searing pain in his shoulder. Small gashes spread along the base of his neck and shoulder. He whined at the uncomforting feeling as he rolled over.<p>

"Toothless what's wrong?" a whisper came from behind him. Mountain dew sat up slowly, a worried look spread over her features. Toothless rolled back over and winced at the pain. Mountain Dew nudged him to a sitting position and nuzzled him lightly, licking softly at the wounds.

"My wounds hurt, but I'll be fine" he winced again at the light pressure of her tongue on his open wounds. He whimpered.

"Look you're obviously lying to me, you're in pain and I can see it" she whimpered while nuzzling him again.

"I'll be fine ok, now we need to keep moving before Hiccup freaks" He grunted before limping toward the tree line. Mountain Dew stayed frozen in place. She looked at the now pink scars on her paw, they had healed quite quickly. She could only think of how the tables had turned. She was once injured and now Toothless was suffering as she had. She began to pace after him and immediately had to stop him losing his balance. He thanked her and carried on walking. They walked in silence until a question in Mountain Dews mind just had to be answered.

"Toothless, what are we going to do once we get to Berk?" she questioned. Toothless paused in thought; he knew they weren't far fro the edges of Berk.

"Well I'm going to show you around, introduce you to the other dragons and to Hiccups father- " she cut him off.

"Let me rephrase that… what are 'we' going to do when we get to Berk?" using as much emphasise on the 'we' part as she could muster. Toothless looked confused until it clicked. She was talking about herself and him. They where the only two Night Furies they knew of. He felt something for her, dragons always did when they found the right mate that suited them; he didn't know how to tell her.

Mountain Dew sighed and closed her eyes when he didn't answer, she knew she liked him, but didn't want to say anything in fear of him losing all pride and abounding her. She couldn't stand the thought. Toothless decided to take the matter into his own hands and lets his instincts took over as he pushed against her. Pinning her to the floor. She yelped softly as Toothless placed his paws lightly on her chest.

"Toothless-" she whispered before he licked the front of her muzzle. She whined softly as he licked her again. He moved to her neck and nipped lightly, she purred softly in pleasure. Both of there hearts pulled at the action. They had found each other at last, in such a short time. Toothless then started to nip at her ears as he'd done the previous day but more possessive.

"Mine" he mumbled possessively. She still purred under his touch. She knew what he was doing. They where met to be.

Everything was going prefect until a rusting noise came from behind them. Toothless shifted off Mountain Dew in a second and stood protectively over her, growling. It wasn't until the body of Hiccup came into sight. He caught a glimpse of Toothless and ran towards him.

"TOOTHLESS!" he shouted happily. When Hiccup was a few meters away from him he paused, noticing the wounds on Toothless' shoulders.

"Toothless what happened?" he questioned, worried. He glanced at the other Night Fury.

"You didn't do this did you Ebony?" he snapped pointing at Toothless. Toothless and Mountain Dew shared a confused look.

"Ebony?" she whispered to Toothless, he just shrugged. Hiccup also stood confused.

"I wish I could understand you sometimes" he muttered to himself. Toothless turned back to Hiccup and shock his head, indicating to Hiccup that Mountain Dew had done nothing. Hiccup just shrugged it off and walked over to Toothless, inspecting the wounds.

"Should be nothing, they'll heal" he said flatly. Toothless shared another glance at Mountain Dew.

"I've been worried sick about you Toothless, it's been really lonely without you and I've been spending all my time with Astrid to take my mind of it" Toothless growled at the mention of the girl but Hiccup ignored it.

"Come on bud, we need to get you and Ebony home. I've told the village about you and they seemed pretty shocked." He turned to Mountain Dew. "I hope you like the name Ebony, it suits you" Mountain Dew thought for a few moments.

"I have to admit 'Ebony' does sound better than my actual name, I like it" she said proudly to Toothless. Hiccup shrugging again, still not understanding. She nodded at Hiccup and he smiled widely.

After Toothless tried to explain what happened to Hiccup, failing as ever. Hiccup decided to go with that they must have got into a scrap and decided that was that. Hiccup had then returned to the village, preparing them for there arrival. Toothless looked over at Ebony.

"I like your new name, you're old one was a bit of a mouthful, no offence" he nuzzled her affectionately. She purred.

"None taken, I like it too" she purred again as he licked her neck.

"Anyway, Mou- I mean Ebony, shall we set off for the village?" he questioned snugly. She shoved him lightly and stared into his eyes.

"Yes, lets get this over with"…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Please Review :)<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - They Get To The Village... But What Will Happen?  
><strong>


	9. Welcome To Berk

**Chappie 9 XD im loving writing this :) it gives me something to ease the boredom for the next 6 weeks :) thankyou all for reading this :) makes me happy to know that people are enjoyin my work :) thankyou from the bottom of my heart :) enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>Toothless could hear that they where close to the edges of Berk. He could hear the bustle of the mass of people doing there different jobs. He'd kind of missed the usual rush of the people as the sun started to wake them from there deep sleep. He missed being up in the skies with Hiccup, feeling the air blast against his scales and the feeling of a friendship between them both. He was snapped out of his daydream as he heard a small whine coming from Ebony. They where about to break the trees and enter the village but she stilled and stared at the grassy earth beneath her paws. Toothless edged back to her side and lifted her head so he could look into her emerald eyes.<p>

"Ebony, what's wrong?" she questioned whispering. She let out another whine and snuggled into Toothless' shoulder.

"I'm scared" she whimpered. Toothless sighed and nuzzled her affectionately. She whimpered again.

"What are you scared about?" he questioned again, nuzzling the top of her head. She shuddered.

"What if the people hate me? What if they don't want another Night Fury in Berk? What if someone wants to claim me as there own?" she stuttered to a stop as she heard of a small, protective snarl come from Toothless.

"No-one will claim you Ebony, I'll make sure of that. Everybody will love you" he comforted her. She moved closer into Toothless' side.

"You're the only one I love" she whispered. Toothless jumped away, hearing the comment. She wanted him after all. A small shudder racked his slim frame.

"Did-d you just say?" he stuttered.

Ebony scolded herself. That was never have supposed to come out like that.

'Ok, now or never' she swiftly thought to herself. She looked at Toothless with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Toothless, I don't know what these feelings mean but there pulling me towards you and I don't know what to do but let them take over, I want you and no-one but you, I don't want a human rider or any other dragon… I want you" her statement made Toothless' heart burn with love. He lunged himself at her and pinned her softly to the grass. For a moment, Ebony thought Toothless was going to attack her but that all changed and she felt a tongue slid from her neck to her ear. Toothless began to nip lightly at the base of her ear, forever marking her as his. A small whine escaped Ebony as He nipped at the tip of her ear.

"I'm yours forever, my Mate" he whispered. The word made Ebony flinch.

"Mate?" she stuttered. Toothless stared into her eyes.

"Yes, Mate. That's what those feelings are; it's the force that's pulling us together. We where meant to be together. Dragons mate for life…" he was cut off as Ebony licked at his check.

"I get it Toothless, no lecture please" she chirped. Toothless grinned and nuzzled her. He shifted of her so she could get to her feet and to shake off the grass on her wings.

"You ready?" Toothless questioned, gesturing to the village beyond the trees. She nodded and walked thought the trees beside Toothless.

As they got closer, Toothless paused and let a ear spitting roar. Signalling he was here. Ebony chuckled to herself as she could see the excitement building up in Toothless. She began to panic as the people started to surround her and Toothless, mumbling things like 'Another Night Fury' and 'I want her as my dragon'. She began to curl in on herself. This was getting too much for her. Toothless noticed her distress as began to growl at the villager, scaring a few small children.

"Let me though" the familiar voice of Hiccup could be heard. He pushed past all the people, followed closely by his father, Stoick. He greeted Toothless with a hug. He pulled away and then laid his eyes on Ebony, she was quivering now. She looked scared. She felt enclosed. He glanced at the scarred ear and smiled at Toothless, she was his.

"Back off people, she's getting stressed." Hiccup ordered. The people began to spread apart to give the panicking dragon space. Astrid came from behind Hiccup and placed a hand on his shoulder, Toothless growling lowly.

"I want her" shouted a random Viking. Then the village was in uproar about the possession of Ebony. Ebony began to panic again. Toothless, getting angry, roared angrily. The uproar continued. Stoick looked at Hiccup before looking back at the dragons.

"QUIET!" he roared. Both dragons flinched. The uproar stopped in that instant. Hiccup smiled,

"Thanks Dad" he whispered, turning back to the villages "Look, she doesn't belong to any of you… she belongs to Toothless" everyone gasped. Toothless let out a proud huff, then wondered in confusion.

'Hiccup knows?' he pondered to himself. He shared a look with Ebony, who just shrugged, still scared.

"Why can't we own her?" shouted another random Viking. Hiccup sighing at the questioned.

"She's Toothless' Mate, look at the base of her ear, she's been marked before mating season and once a Night Fury finds there Mate, and they mate for life. Toothless won't give her up without a fight, try to take her and I'm sorry to be rash here but you could probably die in the process." He looked at a confused Toothless. He chuckled.

"You didn't think I'd find out sooner or later." More gasps came from the people of Berk. Ebony whimpered. Hiccup glanced at Toothless and then paced slowly towards her. She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"It's ok Ebony, I won't hurt you" he whispered as he placed a tentative hand on her snout. She leaned into the touch; she knew Hiccup wouldn't hurt her. He had cared for her at there first encounter, and If Toothless could trust him, then so could she.

The people of Berk started to spread after a few minutes of watching Hiccup become friends with the other Night Fury. They where still angered for the face that the newest dragon to the village has already taken. As they all parted, Stoick came up to his son's side. Ebony backed away slightly but Toothless reassured her. Stoick put his hand out slightly towards her, with a slight growl from Toothless.

"Toothless, buddy, he won't hurt her." Hiccup whispered. Toothless calmed down a little but he was still on edge. Ebony looked at Hiccup before she looked on at Stoick. She didn't know what to do.

"Toothless, who is he? What is he doing? He's not going to hurt me is he?" she stammered. Toothless snorted.

"He's Hiccups Father, I think he's only trying to pet you, like what Hiccup did" she suggested. She sighed and flinched at the sudden closeness. He drew his hand back.

"Hey, it's ok. I won't hurt you" Stoick' deep voice calmed her a little. Hiccup smiled, he father had become more sensitive towards the dragons, he was happy for that fact. He glanced at Toothless, not wanting to push his bounds. Toothless nodded at him and he reached out once more, this time to be met by the warmth of a dragons snout. Ebony had leaned into the touch. Stoick chuckled.

"She a fine beast, a little timid but one fine dragon" he removed his hand and turned to Hiccup.

"C'mon son, Gobber needs you in the Forge. Leave the two to settle in" he ordered walking away. Hiccup nodded and moved closer to Toothless.

"Show her around the village will you, I need to go" he whispered. Toothless nodded and Hiccup ran into the now bussing village, towards the Forge. Toothless turned to Ebony, who looked calmer then she did earlier. He chuckled,

"Welcome to Berk"…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. - Please Reveiw :)<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - Ebony Has New Challenges To Overcome... But What Are They?  
><strong>


	10. Unknown Territory

**10th chappie :D Ok Dragon name run down (so you don't get confused later on..)**

**Larka - Astrids Nadder**

**Morgra - Stoick's Nightmare**

**Heda - Fishleg's Gronckle**

**Seta - Ruffnut and Tuffunt's Zippleback**

**The Terrors are just Terrors :D**

* * *

><p>Toothless started too paced slowly into the village, edging Ebony to follow him. She hesitated but gave in. She paced slowly thought the village, meeting the stares of the Vikings around her. She whimpered slightly as she could hear the mumbles once again. Toothless growled, the Vikings quickly got back to their work. A small Viking girl, about the age 5 or 6, trotted up to the dragons. Ebony flinched. Her blue eyes stared in wonder at the dragons.<p>

"Night fuwries" she chuckled to herself, stammering. Ebony backed off a little but Toothless stopped her.

"Toothless, I don't know what to do here" she whimpered. Toothless sighed lightly.

"She only young and harmless, she's not a threat. Try to interact with her, be gentle though. Human's are more fragile that dragons" Ebony looked back at the child who stood, still staring at the dragons. She sighed once and paced closer to the child. The girl stepped back a bit until the Night Fury was stood in front of her. She looked up at the huge frame, she shock a little with nerves. Ebony lowered her head so she was closer to the small body of the child. The girl giggled lightly before placing both her small hands on the dragon's muzzle. Ebony stood there, a little shocked.

"Toothless what do I do now?" she questioned. The girl squealed happily at the noises the dragon was making.

"Nuzzle her lightly, they respond more to touch" Toothless purred. Ebony locked her eyes on the little girl before nuzzling her check lightly. The small Viking girl giggled lightly. Ebony purred.

"ATHORA!" a womanly voice shouted. The girl seemed to stiffen at that point, so did Ebony. Her eyes ripped away from the girl and towards a well built woman, walking towards them. Ebony lifted the head, much to the child's disappointment.

"There you are Athora, I wondered where you'd run off too" she then looked at the dragon before her and back down at her daughter.

"Mummy… Night Fewy nuzzled me" she squealed lightly. The woman just chuckled as she lifted up her daughter. She looked back at Ebony.

"Thank you for finding my daughter" she said while placing a tentative hand on Ebony's muzzle, she purred lightly. "And for being gentle with her, she isn't the most balanced of toddlers". She backed away from the Night Fury as the girl waved goodbye to Ebony.

Ebony stood there completely baffled. She had interacted with a human for the first, well almost first time in her life. She felt Toothless come up beside her and nuzzle her lightly.

"Well done, I'm impressed. The first time I did that it all ended in tears" He purred. Ebony huffed proudly, she had successfully interacted with a Viking and she was proud with herself. Toothless backed away from her and urged her to walk beside him.

"What are we doing now?" Ebony huffed proudly, again. Toothless chuckled.

"Meeting the other dragons" he said lightly, Ebony nodded and followed Toothless until the where surrounded by dragons. Toothless lead her towards the back end of what looked like an open top arena, something like she's seen in the east, to where some dragons where chatting and conversing. A Nadder, A Nightmare, A Gronckle, A Zippleback and a few light colour Terrors where all talking lightly to each other. They all turned there attention to the Night Furies as they came into view.

"Ah, Night Fury, you have returned" Astrid's Nadder spoke softly. Toothless yelped happily.

"Please call me Toothless and yes, this is Ebony, Nadd-" he was cut off by the Nadder holding up her paw.

"Ok Toothless, I now too have a name… Its Larka… The Astrid girl gave it me after the boy had named your mate" she spoke proudly. Toothless rolled his eyes, she could never remember Hiccups name. Ebony stood behind Toothless, Shaking lightly. Toothless turned to look at her and ushered her forward.

"Everyone this is Ebony" Toothless announced. Ebony strode forward, eyes locked onto the ground.

"She's a shy one" the Nightmare sighed. Ebony looked up at the Nightmare and flinched, she looked so much like Ironside that it scared her slightly.

"Jumpy too" the Gronckle added. Toothless looked at Ebony and then at the Nightmare, he knew she looked like Ironside, he knew what she was scared of.

"Sorry about this Morgra, it's nothing against you it's that… Ebony was a prisoner of war back in the Eastern Borders and-" he was cut off again.

"The Eastern Borders?" she growled. Ebony whimpered. Toothless sighed.

"Yes the East, she was kept there under the power of a Nightmare called Ironside, She was scared of him, but she managed to escape to look for me. She's scared because you look a lot like him. You're nothing like him personality wise but it might take a while for Ebony to notice that" He continued. Morgra turned her attention to the quivering body of Ebony, she dropped her gaze. She could see and scene the fear.

"She's still scared of him, isn't she?" Morgra whispered. Toothless nodded. The Terrors could also scene Ebony's fear and went to comfort her but with no prevail. Heda, the Gronckle also looked on sympathetically. Toothless nudged his mate and nuzzled her lightly, the Nadder sighed happily.

"It's good to know that you found somebody Toothless, you deserve this after what you did for us" Larka spoke happily. Toothless nodded.

"Thank you Larka" Toothless sighed happily. Seta, The Zippleback looked on confused.

"Tell us Ebony…How did you break free of the Eastern Border Dragons?" She questioned sympathetically. Ebony's eyes snapped up. She whimpered.

"Well I first thought I was the last of my kind until I heard about another Night Fury Killing the Red Death, I waited until dark and with the help of my friends, and I snuck away into the darkness. I was then attacked by humans about 12 miles north of here. That's when Toothless found me.." she stuttered to a stop as she realised something, Her friends. What would Ironside do to them? She knew already, he would kill them.

"Ebony? You ok?" Toothless whispered. Ebony just shuck her head.

"My friends are probably dead because of me… No… No!" she screeched before running off. Toothless turned to Morgra, who just signalled him to follow her. He just nodded before running after her.

Toothless chased after Ebony until he caught up with her and pulled her to a stop. Tears ran down her dark checks. He'd never seen a dragon cry before and decided in that moment that he never wanted to again; it broke his heart to see her like this. In such a heartbreaking state. He noticed that her eye, the edges of her pupil, had turned into a shining silvery blue colour. Her eyes never ceased to amaze him. He snapped out of his daydream and nuzzled her lightly.

"Ebony its ok, Your friend's helped you to escape. They helped you find me, they helped you to carry on you're race. If there still alive now I bet there all rooting for you to live your life. Ironside may have not found out who set you free, they might of escaped themselves." He whispered into her ear. She curled up into a small ball on the moist grass, Toothless whispering encouragement into her ear. She slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. - Please Review :)<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter - A Suprise in Store from Toothless And A Terror Takes a Dislike To Ebony.**


	11. Home Sweet Home

**11th chappie :) hehe :) i'm in love with my own story now :) if its even possible :D anyway enjoy it and ill update soooon :D**

* * *

><p>Ebony was woken the next morning by something nibbling at her ear, she could hear Toothless purr as she opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes still burned from crying the previous night.<p>

"Hey you're awake" Toothless purred as he nuzzled her head gently. Ebony stretched and sat up slowly, still feeling drowsy.

"Toothless..." she whispered, still thinking of her reaction the night before. She still felt the burn of her heart as she though of her friends, where they still alive? She stood and moved away from Toothless, much to his disappointment.

"Ebony, what's wrong" he questioned, worry edging his voice. She sighed and looked into the sky.

"I can't get the thought of my friends out of my head" she whimpered. Toothless winced and snuggled up beside her.

"I'm sure there fine… come on, I bet your getting hungry, lets eat" Toothless suggested. Ebony nodded and followed Toothless though the village. Ebony then noticed that they weren't moving towards where she could see the other dragons feasting on Fish, they where moving toward the forest. She paused, confused.

"Toothless, foods that way" she gestured toward the others. Toothless looked at her with loving eyes.

"I'm taking you to a more secluded spot" he whispered. It sent shiver rolling though Ebony. The way Toothless had said it made her want to melt. She began to step forward again but stopped as he heard a yelp coming from below her. She looked down to see she had stood on the small tail of a Terror. It growled at her furiously before shooting a fire ball at her paw, causing her to stumble back. She rubbed her paw as Toothless shooed away the little Terror.

"Ouch… didn't expect that" she moaned. Toothless just smiled his toothless smile at her and she giggled.

"I do love it when you do that" she giggled as she got back up on her paws. Toothless just chuckled and began to trot into the forest again, Ebony hot on his heals.

It wasn't until a few miles west, that they found what Toothless was leading them too. The Cove where Toothless had first become friends with Hiccup. Ebony was amazed at the sight before her. A large sapphire lake cover the most part of the cove with a glistening blue waterfall splashing carelessly into the water below. She could see the fish swimming carelessly in the clear water. She was stunned. Toothless jumped down into the cove, leaving Ebony frozen on the spot. He looked up at her with confused eyes.

"Ebony, your not going to eat anything if you're stood up there now are you?" he chuckled as he snapped Ebony out of her reverie as she jumped and graciously landed next to Toothless. She was still amazed by the sight before her. The water seemed to sparkle more from down here.

"Wow… Just wow… They never had places like this back in the east… this is just beautiful" she whispered, amazed. Toothless chuckled, happy Ebony was so amazed at there home.

"Ebony… Welcome Home" he whispered. Ebony froze. This was her home?

"Toothless… I can't believe it… You live here?" she questioned. Toothless nodded.

"Correction… We live here" he stated. Ebony couldn't contain her excitement, it boiled in the pit of her stomach. She was lost for words. She wanted to explore. But Toothless held her back.

"Food first, wondering later" He stated as he walked down towards the water edge. Ebony followed until the water was softly lapping at her front paws. She sighed as the cold water touched her scales, it felt so refreshing. She looked at the centre of the lake, all she wanted was to jump in but she couldn't. She then noticed a black shape fly though the water. Toothless burst from the surface causing Ebony to stumble back in shock. She had been too occupied to notice that Toothless had slipped into the water.

Toothless chuckled and ushered her to come in and join in.

"Come on Ebony, the waters lovely" he called. Ebony didn't need to be told again, she dashed to the waters edge and ran into the cool water and straight to Toothless. They play fought and splashed each other in the shallow water until Toothless decided to show Ebony something special. He submerged himself into the deeper depths. Ebony followed him under the surface to see he was swimming to where the water fall hit the lake. She pondered for a few moments before Toothless turned and signalled her over to him. She swam though he water effortlessly until she was but his side. Toothless gestured to the surface and they swam until they broke it. Ebony was once again speechless. Behind the waterfall was a cave, hidden behind the water unseen.

"Wow." She muttered. Toothless climbed out of the water and shook all the water of him, Ebony followed suit. Toothless chuckled as he saw Ebony look around his cave.

"You like it?" she wondered. Ebony just nodded, unable to speak once again.

"I found this cave after my first encounter with Hiccup, it kept me hidden in case I was in any danger of being found… but now the village accepts us, I use this place as my little den, somewhere I can sleep undisturbed" he stated. Ebony froze as she felt Toothless nuzzle her side. She purred before she collapsed to the floor. Toothless went to join her before they heard a voice coming from outside.

"Toothless, you here?" the small voice of Hiccup called. Toothless ushered ebony up and bolted into the water, Ebony not close behind.

As they shot out of the water, Hiccup stumbled back and hit the cold floor. He hadn't expected the Night Furies to come shooting out of the water. He had brought a basket of fish, hoping the two would be here. As he got back to his feet, he spotted Toothless and Ebony approaches him. Toothless let out a rumbling purr of affection towards his rider before nuzzling him gently.

"Ok Toothless enough, just brought you some food… thought you might need the strength" Hiccup giggled. Ebony looked confused at the boy.

'Strength? For what?" she thought to herself. Toothless looked towards her and chuckled, knowing what the confusion was about.

"Ebony, where going flying"…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. - Please Review :) x<strong>

**Sneak Peak 4 Next Chapter** **- Our Beloved Pair Go Out Flying...**


End file.
